


and then he made a wreck of us

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you think it was because of the two of us?"</i>
</p>
<p>Set post-RAW 2nd June 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then he made a wreck of us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Million Words' 10th January word of the day, "consequential".

“Do you think it was because of the two of us?”

Dean’s words come as a surprise, spoken into the dark of the hotel room. They’re supposed to be getting to sleep – Smackdown’s tomorrow, as always – but truthfully, Roman’s finding it difficult. Tonight was – tonight was perhaps the most unexpected thing that’s happened over the past year and a bit. Nothing’s going to be the same again. Roman knows that much already.

“Do I think what was because of the two of us?” Roman asks, though he thinks he might already know what Dean’s getting at. Seth, and his betrayal, and the way that Roman can still feel the sting of steel on his back. The pain must be even worse for Dean, given the number of times that the chair came down on him.

“You know what I mean,” Dean says, working his way out of Roman’s arms and sitting up. “Seth. Him just – just _ending_ it like that. Everything we worked so hard for, and he just. He just took it all away in a few chair shots. And why? Because we’re together, because he felt alone with us, because it became us and him where everyone else saw the Shield united?”

“No, it – it can’t be just because of that,” says Roman, as firm as he can, though now that Dean’s mentioned it, it does kind of make sense. Maybe Seth felt alienated by his teammates being a couple now, maybe he didn’t feel as appreciated as he once did, maybe he wanted to have something just for himself for once. Now though, now that he’s their enemy, _the_ enemy, they have to pay attention to Seth. Have to be constantly watching out for him. “There’s gotta be other reasons. He’s always wanted to be the guy, you know that. It probably went to his head when he was the first NXT champ.”

Whatever happens, it’s something they never even thought to prepare for, but Roman thinks they can handle the consequences – _hopes_ they can handle the consequences. They _know_ Seth, after all. Better than anyone else does, even if he managed to blindside them this once. Dean might not seem convinced right now, but he’ll come around to it, will get angry and will want to get even and will let that drive him until he runs out of fuel. And if there’s one thing Roman knows about Dean, it’s that him ever running out is extremely unlikely. Not when something this significant has happened.

“Get some sleep, huh?” Roman says after a moment of silence, a hand reaching out to find Dean’s arm in the darkness. “We’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

Dean grunts a response and lies back down again, but Roman doesn’t hear Dean’s breathing change enough to know that he’s asleep. He can’t really blame Dean, though: after all, Roman’s wide awake, too.


End file.
